User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/My own Tiny Defense 3
yeah. their's lots of bots which don't have info, but hey, if I was correct, their's not a lot of "floats in air/water" bots. Minirobots World 1: City of Turbulence #Gunner Bot - First line defense which shoot bullets. #Fusor Bot - Produces energy. #Blocker Bot - Protects other Minirobots. #Mini-Boom - A Mini-Mine which has to take time to be used. Single-use contact. #Cannon Bot - Shoots at a 45 degress angle. #Metal Bot - Shoots heavy metal balls at lanes adjacent to it. Can't shoot forward. #Glue Bot - Slows down machines. #Sniper Bot - A slow-reloading robot which snipes a machine for huge damage. Reprogrammed. #Mini-Bomber - 3x3 explosive which does massive damage. #Float Bot - Can allow a minirobot to be placed in air. #Magnet Bot - Attracts armor from enemies. #Blade Bot - Throws piercing blades at enemies. #Dropper Bot - Drops bombs which can hit underground enemies. #Drone Bot - Sends in drones which can attack from the back. #Barrel Bot - Is like the Snowballer but the barrels are not buoyant and can only hit one enemy. #Fighter Bot - Uses rocket punches to push back enemies. #Acid Bot - Pierces armor. #Mini-Bowler - A bot which rolls on the ground, running over machines. #Flame Bot - Burns enemies at a medium range. #Pounce Bot - Pounces machines upon near death. World 2: Green Fields #Umbrella Bot - Provides 3x1 protection against the acid rain. Recommended in Grene Fields. Also protects from overhead projectiles. #Grinder Bot - Grinds any machines in front of it. #Copter Bot - Can be placed in the air. Weak, though. #Dizzy Bot - When destroyed, it causes a major virus at the machine it destroyed, causing them to attack their own machines. #Mini-Beam - Creates a laser barrier for five seconds. #Orbitar Bot - Creates orbs around it. The more orbs it has, the more damage it does. #Mouse Bot - Releases small bots which jump over Nuisance. #Spread Bot - Shoots projectiles at lanes adjacent to it and in front of it. #Mini-Bang - A Mini-Bowler which explodes upon contact with enemy. #Beam Bot - Shoots a powerful laser beam at flying enemies. #Chest Bot - Gives a random item upon use. #Plasma Bot - Shoots plasma balls which immobilize enemies. #Beast Bot - Throws spears at mid-air enemies. When enemies near it, it starts slashing rapidly. #Ninja Bot - Throws two shurikens at the same time. #Generator Bot - A Fusor Bot combined with a Gunner Bot. #Twin Bots - Shoots either up and down or left and right. #Warrior Bot - Slashes enemies at a short range. Has large armor. #Spike Bot - Pokes enemies. Can also destroy one vehicle. #Tripwire Bot - Pair them together to form a tripwire. Tripwire does damage to enemies. #Mini-Power - For a short time, powerup all minirobots. World 3: Mini Cave #Lantern Bot - Lights up the darkness. #Crystal Bot - Once, on contact, crystallize an enemy. Crystallized enemies act as barriers and are immediately broken when destroyed. #Drill Bot - Shoots drills which does multiple damage to enemies until breaking. #Shotgun Bot - Wields an old shotgun which can do massive damage but only at a close range, due to how old it is. #Freezer Bot - Shoots ice crystals which freeze enemies. #Bonfire Bot - Lights up the darkness and heats up projectiles so they do more damage. (Glue is on fire, burning them multiple times until disappearing, while ice crystals will just melt) #Troop Bot - Creates troopers which walk and attack. World 4: Ancient Green Fields #Tribal Gunner Bot - Throws stone which knockback enemies. #Tribal Fusor Bot - Produces more energy. #Tribal Blocker Bot - Has a spiky shield, at the cost of being weaker. #Mini-Mine - Explodes on contact. Immediatedly armed. #Knight Bot - Pokes machines with lance. #Bruiser Bot - Same as Blocker Bot, but is red and charges at enemies upon losing his shield. #Spark Bot - Stuns enemies on hit. #Viking Bot - Throws battleaxes which deal heavy damage. #Bat Float Bot - Counters enemy attacks by giving 50% damage back to them. World 5: The Seventh Sea #Submerger Bot - Same as Float Bot but underwater. #Bubble Bot - Shoots bubbles upwards. Bubbles do little damage when out of water. #Wave Bot - Same as Flame Bot but can be used underwater. #Diver Bot - Shoots harpoons speedly. Can float on water. #Coral Bot - Generates a bubble shield which can sustain damage until it pops, pushing back enemies. #Torpedo Bot - Shoots a torpedo which homes on enemies. #Spider Bot - Shoots webs which do extremely low damage but webs them for a few seconds. #Submarine Bot - Can float on water. Shoots bullets at invisible enemies. #Dino Bot - Eats machines and spits them out as eggs. World 6: Star Airport #Buoyer Bot - Can be placed on water. #Mariner Bot - A bot suited for water. #Plane Bot - Drops small drones which can move backwards and forwards. #Turbine Bot - Shoots tornadoes which push back enemies up to three times. #Chubby Bot - Prevents wind from pushing mid-air minirobots. #Winter Bot - Same as Flame Bot but freezing. World 7: Stadium of Luck #Pitcher Bot - Pitches baseball which bounces off machines and do more damage everytime they bounce off. #Mini-Football - Same as a Mini-Bowler but it bounces. #Hockey Bot - Prevents pucks from hurting minirobots by swatting them back at them. World 8: Sorcerer's Carnival #Wizard Bot - Shoots magical orbs which reveal hidden machines. #Dragon Bot - Shoots fireballs which are like the Snowballer's, but they are much hotter and do more damage. #Commando Bot - Prepares cannon and shoots a heavy-hitting napalm. #Ray Bot - Shoots laser beams which pierce enemies, along with splitting into three laser beams after dealing enough damage. World 9: Supercharge Stadium #Nitro Bot - Throws blue-fire wheels. When damaged, they charge forward, doing damage to anything they pass. #Feather Bot - Fires feathers which spins up into the air on enemy contact. #Swarm Bot - Releases bugs which damage enemies over time. #Wrecking Bot - Swings a heavy boulder at enemies. When at half health, launches the boulder, doing damage as it passes, and attacks with a chain. #Volt Bot - Fires sparks behind and in front of it. Shields when enemy near. #Dive Bot - Creates a geyser in front of it. #Tumba Bot - Plays a guitar which shoots stunning notes. #Art Bot - Shoots paint blobs which leave a damaging paint trail. #Dread Bot - Attacks with hair. Hair creates dark energy which pierces through shields. #Star Bot - Shoots space rocks first, then shoots a laser which makes the space rocks blow up. #Shell Bot - Hammers underground enemies and uses shells to attack. #Bongo Bot - Plays a wild bongo which speeds up and strengthens firepower. #Lance Bot - When close, it will poke machines with it. Else, it will spew lava at them. #Fan Bot - Sucks up to three machines in and fires a dangerous fan blade at them. Single-use tap. #Dagger Bot - Shoots daggers. Can lock onto enemies. When enemies nearby, it will immediatedly vanish for a short amount of time. #Shark Bot - Fires sharks into the ground which leap out to bite enemies. #Ring Bot - Shoots a fiery ring and jumps through it, turning it into a fireball. Single-use on contact. #Trident Bot - Conducts electricity. When enough electricity conducted, it will zap a machine. #Derby Bot - Slashes nearby enemies with claws. Upon death, it will spin out, launching any other machines. #Mixture Bot - Spews bouncy bubbles which pop when shot. When popped, it will release a blue substance which will damage enemies. World 10: Spacestation M #Fireball Bot - Throws fireballs which burn down Totem Nuisance. #UFO Bot - Abducts machines from above. Takes time to abduct again. #Radar Bot - Reveals hidden enemies. #Nail Bot - Creates a barrier of nails and then fires it at enemies. #Yoyo Bot - Throws a yoyo which lasts in the same spot for a while until returning. World 11: Red Planet #Volcano Bot - Shoots meteors which rain down on enemies. #Galaxy Bot - Fires a blackhole which absorbs all projectiles. #Coal Bot - Shoots coal out, along with fiery embers. #Gyro Bot - World 12: Blue Planet #Construction Bot - Builds a barricade which acts as a barrier. Uses chainsaw to attack. #Cop Bot - Attacks with handcuffs. Any enemies handcuffs have a chance to miss. #Medival Bot - Flings rocks using catapult. Does heavy damage to flying enemies. #Tune Bot - Honks up wavey notes which creates shockwaves upon hitting enemies. #Pirate Bot - Enters by swinging on rope, kicking machines. Then attacks with cutlass and blunderbuss. Blunderbuss does low damage, while the cutlass does high damage. #Extinguish Bot - Extinguishes burning tiles and breaks a machine's circuits. #Doctor Bot - Pokes up to three enemies with syringe until reloading. Syringe-poked enemies are hypnotized. #Samurai Bot - Slashes enemies with sword. Has high health. #Recycler Bot - Turns a machine into energy. Can't use on big enemies unless they have low health. #News Bot - Shoots a camera flash, blinding enemies. #Zoo Bot - Throws banana peels at enemies. Banana peels will slip enemies. If banana peels last for a while, a robotic monkey will come out of nowhere and eat the banana peel, then spit it out. #Medicine Bot - Cures bots from the poison the Danger Doctor gives in a 5x5 range. #School Bot - Shoots numbers. The numbers vary from 1-9. The bigger they are, the more they pierce. #Farm Bot - Throws carrots at enemies. The carrots will sometimes turn into carrot juice, dealing damage to them for a while. #Airforce Bot - Pilots a plane which shoots two missiles forwards and drops bombs downwards. #Programmer Bot - Programs an Old Gunner Bot which is the same as the one in TD1. Sometimes, the Old Gunner Bot might experience bugs and will shoot projectiles which deal repetetive damage to enemies or even fire two projectiles at the same time. #Jockey Bot - Wears headphones and throws rolling disks at enemies. The headphones make him resistant to the Red Rosey, but not to the Perfumist. #Race Bot - Rides and jumps over gaps. #Chef Bot - Attacks with a pan. When ready, it will present one of its foods: fiery chili, chain spaghetti, or freezing sundae. #Judge Bot - Attacks a machine at close-range. The more powerful the machine is, the more powerful it is two. World 15: Zen Arena #Berserker Bot - Shoots red projectiles. The more damage it takes, the more it damages. #Matter Bot - Attacks with a kusarigama, immediately immobilizing enemies. Takes a while to reload, however. #Demon Bot - Every five projectile attacks, it shoots a powerful projectile. #Curse Bot - Shoots a green flame which lasts a while, doing damage. Can't be extinguished by Sprayers. #Illumination Bot - Shoots projectiles which light up the darkness and does 5% more damage to enemies. #Plating Bot - Changes mode depending on eye color. If blue, it rocket punches enemies, pushing them back. If green, it scans everything around it, then it shoots everything scanned. If red, it attacks enemies with skulls which push them back a few feet. #Void Bot - Shoots projectiles. When enemies nearby, it uses a black hole to suck it up. Takes a while to recharge. #Titan Bot - Throws three glaives at once which return back to the Titan Bot. #Shadow Bot - Throws four shurikens at a time. #Kappa Bot - Can be placed on water or underwater. Throws harpoons in a 5x3 range. #Shuko Bot - Can be placed on trees. Throws ninja stars. #Smoke-Bomber - Same as Mini-Bomber but leaves damaging smoke after explosion. #Bo Bot - Attacks with a bo. Can deflect projectiles. Upon death, the Bo Bot's bo vaults it, and the bo is now a shield. #Paradedragon Bot - Jumps forward, attacking enemies. Single-use. #Firecracker Bot - Fires a firecracker at enemies which leaves damaging fire bursts. #Bonsai Bot - Throws cherry bombs which explode. Can pierce one enemy. #Mortar Bot - Creates a napalm made out of mortar. Then throws it at enemies, which makes the napalm explode into 2 pieces which explode, which means 8 pieces will be sent! #Egg Bot - Throws a bouncy egg which explodes every machine hit. When it hits 3 machines, it hatches into a baby egg bot, which throws its own eggs. #Peach Bot - Revives the previously killed minirobots on a tile. #Tanooki Bot - Attacks with a tanooki tail. Can be placed in the air. World 20: Final HQ #Shocker Bot - Rapidly zaps enemy in a 5x5 radius. Legendary Minirobots These Minirobots are achieved from Legendary Boxes. These are the only ones with confirmed genders. #Vesuvius Bot - Vesuvius Bot will shoot meteors upwards. When they land, send in five more meteors. #Genie Bot - When placed, Genie Bot will be bottled up. When bottled up, she has more resistance. Once bottle is broken, she uses magical orbs to attack enemies. Powercores W1 #Gunner Bot - Shoots 60 projectiles. #Fusor Bot - Produces a supersize energy. #Blocker Bot - Gains extra armor. #Mini-Boom - Arms itself and then calls in more armed Mini-Booms. #Cannon Bot - Same as Gunner Bot. #Metal Bot - Fires ten metal balls from the top and the bottom. #Glue Bot - Shoots a glue trail then shoots sixty glue projectiles. #Sniper Bot - Noscopes three machines. #Mini-Bomber - None #Float Bot - Creates four new Float Bots in a plus shape. #Magnet Bot - Attracts all armor, bolts, and energy towards it, firing it at enemies. #Blade Bot - Jumps into the air and shoots an excalibur at the nearest enemy. #Dropper Bot - Bombs are replaced with napalms which cause shockwave damage. #Drone Bot - Sends in thirty drones; one half on the back, another on the front. #Barrel Bot - Throws a gigantic barrel which rolls over lots of enemies. #Fighter Bot - Winds up a charged punch and punches enemies with it. #Acid Bot - Same as Gunner Bot but instead shoots thirty acid projectiles. #Mini-Bowler - None #Flame Bot - Shoots four fireballs at enemies. #Pounce Bot - Jumps into the air high and then homes on the toughest machine, doing rapid damage to it. W9 #Nitro Bot - Creates a flamenado and immediatedly becomes fiery, doing more damage and leaving a trail of fire on dash. #Feather Bot - Jumps up into the air, and then throws lots of feathers downwards. #Swarm Bot - Throws lots of grenades which act as traps. Any grenades which hit machines will immediatedly stick to them, exploding when the machine is destroyed. #Wrecking Bot - Slams the boulder into the ground, immediatedly destroying it but sending in a explosion and a shockwave. #Volt Bot - Shield becomes tougher. Also shoots lighting bolts that chain. #Dive Bot - Throws sea mines which can float in the air. Then creates a sonar doing small damage to all enemies. The sea mines then blow up. #Tumba Bot - Opens up into a container full of skelebots. The skelebots march, damaging enemies. #Art Bot - Throws an ink flask at enemies. The ink flask later explodes into a painted Art Bot. #Dread Bot - Hair becomes more pointier. When entering, it will spin its hair around, soon launching dark energy blades. #Star Bot - Throws a gigantic space rock which later explodes into laser beams. #Shell Bot - Becomes molten. The shells now are fiery, bony shells which does more damage. Hammer attacks can now instantly destroy weak machines. #Bongo Bot - Plays a wilder tune, speeding up and stregthening firepower EVEN MORE. #Lance Bot - Charges up and shoots lance at enemies. The lance can push back multiple enemies, damaging them rapidly. Any surviving ones will be hit by a massive damage explosion. #Fan Bot - Sucks in ten random machines and shoots them back out as projectiles. Can't suck in large enemies. #Dagger Bot - Plants a tree, damaging enemies which hit it, then performs an acrobatic spin, ending with the Dagger Bot being launched. After that, the tree will revive the Dagger Bot. #Shark Bot - Shoots a mantaray which creates a sandy whirlpool upon hitting an enemy. #Ring Bot - Gets into a cannon. Now does more more damage and also shoots three bouncy clones of it. #Trident Bot - Jumps up and rides an electrical wave. Comes back by a geyser. #Derby Bot - Fires three blades into the air, coming back down as sharp spikes. #Mixture Bot - Blows into a bubblegum, but it doesn't pop, and chews it. The Mixture Bot will then, for 10 seconds, berserkly slice enemies. Machines Bosses Their's two bosses each level. Each odd one is a mini-game boss combination, while each even one is a true boss. #Destroyer Remade - A horrible remake of the destroyed Destroyer, only able to summon troops. Weak point: shoot it in the head. #Laser Turtle - A gigantic turtle which takes up City of Turbulence. Has the ability to shoot lasers. #Warplane S - A warplane which stores many air troops. Hint: Attack it with five or more Copter Bots to damage it and stun it for a short while. #Plain Walker - A gigantic hill which attacks by throwing boulders at minirobots and charging into them. #Your Slime Life - A creepy attraction storing many ghosts. The only way to attack it is the slime blob. #Lantern Ghoul - A ghoul who has a lantern. Extinguishes any source of light and attacks by throwing his scythe. #Big Invader - An ancient alien who was the first ever gigantic invader the minirobots have ever fought. Attacks alone. Can only be attacked by Spark Bots. #Rocketsaurus - A big t-rex which attacks by stomping on minirobots, exhaling fire, and most of all, shooting rockets. #Frost Orca - A legendary Killer Whale which transports frost balls and underwater troops. No weakness, just watch out when the Frost Orca rams you. #The Destructive Submarine - A colossal submarine which can only be attacked with Bubble Bots. Watch out for the troops it sends. Attacks by shooting rockets downwards. Category:Blog posts